


Tease

by Anastasia Sakarov (Fangirltothefullest)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 07:17:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18383615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirltothefullest/pseuds/Anastasia%20Sakarov
Summary: Roman loves to watch Logan squirm. Bound to a chair in the dining room with Roman's many sashes and blinded with his own tie, the Prince has fun teasing him.





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely self-indulgent.

Roman heard the muffled noises as he exited his room after the short joust and headed down the stairs, leisurely running his hand through his hair. He smirked and announced himself a little too loudly and heard a great deal of noise coming from the living room, which he promptly ignored in favour of heading to the kitchen as he heard the desperate groans and muffled pleas grow more insistent. He poured himself some orange juice and slid his gaze around to peer through the opening and look at the delicious sight before him.

There in one of the dining room chairs, bound and sweating squirmed his favourite little play thing. Logan was flushed, face red and hair damp with the sweat of the continued torments Roman had been putting him through for the past hour. Blinded with his own tie and bound with quite a few of Roman's extra sashes, he could see him whining and listening for Roman to make his presence known again.

Roman didn't make a sound. Instead he smirked as his trigger-happy fingers play with the dial settings on the remote. He ramped it up again and Logan yelped past the gag, his hips thrusting up again, but as before, Roman would not give him what he wanted. He dropped the stimulation to a light buzzing pulse and the audible whine that came from the logician was symphonic to Roman's ears.

He moved to him and made his presence known once more with fingers across the tabletop. "Don't worry love, its just your Prince charming~"

Logan keened, arching in his binds towards him, panting and needy and Roman was all too happy to watch. "Look at you love!" He slid the fingers of his free hand beneath Logan's chin and tilted his head up. "Such an increadible mind reduced to wanton desperation just for me~" Logan whined for him and leaned into his touch, wishing desperately that he could see and speak.

Roman's other hand fidgeted with the dial and upped the stimulation again. Logan's jeans were stained with a dark spot already but Roman knew it was just pre. He'd been teasing Logan on and off for two hours and the other hadn't been allowed to cum yet. He threaded his fingers through Logan's hair softly and affectionately as he sat himself on the lap of his trapped lover. "I bet you're dying to be free of these tight jeans forcing that toy to stay deep inside you and that ring all the more pressed against your trapped dick, hmm?" Hi pressed down against Logan's lap with his ass, grinding down until Logan threw his head back and fought to thrust up. Yet tied as he was, that proved difficult and he grunted in frustration.

"Good boy. I can give you what you want~ I know you're just dying to cum after how long I've been egging you on. You just have to be a good boy and say the magic words~" The condescending tone would have earlier in the night made Logan blush but right now his mind was slow and sluggish, focused only on the pleasure as Roman slipped off his lap and picked up the pace of the vibrations. He could feel Roman kneading him through his jeans. An added stimulant he knew Roman would not keep up for long. He knew he wouldn't be able to achieve an orgasm this way because Roman was an excellent judge of how to get him to be a shaking drooling mess of teased denial. Roman had been tormenting him for so long, dragging him close to the edge and backing off just when he started to get into it. It was driving him crazy!

Roman watched him gasp when he unlocked the back of the gag and pulled the ball from his lips. His toy moaned and licked his lips, panting and groaning. "Please-" He managed and Roman chuckled.

"Please what lovebug~?" Roman's honeyed tone said against the shell of his ear and sent a shiver down Logan's spine.

"P-please let me suck you off-" Logan wanted to hate the taste of those words but right now in his blinded, bound and lust-filled haze, he was drooling for it, aching to taste, to be good, to give Roman what he wanted so he could be allowed the same.

Roman gently pat his head and unzipped his pants, stroking himself as he looked down at the other. "What a good boy, asking so nicely~"

A gentle tap and a pause and Logan panted but nodded, "yes," affirming he was ok to procede and that was all Roman needed to know before he slid himself easily past Logan's teeth, sealing himself in a quick motion. He felt Logan's throat spasm as he fought off his gag reflex but he pulled out and thrust back in, letting himself use Logan as the toy he was. "Ooph if we were in the imagination I'd turn you into a fucking fleshlight Lolo, you're mouth is so fucking hot I can only imagine seeing you as nothing but a cocksleeve for me to fill up!" Logan wanted to moan but he couldn't as he was being roughly facefucked. He took it a while but Roman grunted. "Come on you can do better than that! But don't you cum baby or I'll punish you." He grabbed for the remote and turned the dial all the way up. Logan gasped and in that rush of air Roman pushed himself as far as he could go, making Logan's nose hit the hairs of his groin and Roman felt his balls slap Logan's chin. He was relentless in his thrusting, holding into his hair and knowing Logan was doing everything in his power to just hold on for the ride and not release.

But Logan had been eagerly teased for two hours and he couldn't hold on. The vibrations were too much and hit all the right places and the lack of oxygen was heightening his pleasure, rolling it in nonstop waves.

He was doomed the moment Roman turned the dial all the way up and put the remote down.

He tried to warn him, tried to fight it off but Roman gasped when the other tensed, tightening around him and it triggered the prince's orgasm, shooting ribbons into his lover who took it and he squealed out a noise past Roman's actions, coming hard in his jeans and shuddering.

Roman pulled off of him and Logan coughed and choked, slumping forward and whining from overstimulation from the vibrators. Roman sighed dramatically. "You disobedient little thing...." He couldn't be mad though, Logan looked exhausted and forced out a ragged bout of apologetic noises that sounded very distressed.

Roman was filled with protective emotions when Logan squirmed and his distressed whimpers didn't stop, and he knelt between the blindfolded man, turning the vibrators off. "You ok Lolo?" He touched his cheek and the overstimulated man shook his head and spoke roughly.

"I'm s-sorry! I tried I didn't mean to, I-" but Roman shushed him and quickly made work of his bindings and blindfold, seeing his poor baby was deeply upset. "I d-didn't mean to, I thought I could do it but I couldn't I'm so sorry I really didn't mean to-"

"Oh baby....." He pulled Logan into his arms and the other, usually so composed, was on the verge of tears as he clung to him with his free hands. "You did amazing sweetie; I pushed you so hard of course you came..... I'm not gonna punish you baby I promise, you did such a good job for me." Logan curled into Roman's arms and Roman kissed his neck. "You were so beautiful doing almost all that I asked of you Lolo, and I asked so much. Let me take you to the couch and get you out of these clothes so I can get those vibrators away from you hmm? And I'll tickle you all over just the way you like."

"B-but I was- I didn't-" Logan whined and clung to him, all rational thought clearly off the table right now.

"Shh baby you're too far in subspace right now to think coherently." Roman stripped him of his shirt and jeans where he's been going commando for this. He took off the ring and had him bend to carefully remove the other vibrator. He brought Logan to the couch and the tired sub leaned against him.

Any other time and Logan would not let his inhibitions get so far out the window but he'd agreed to try the tease and denial session so long as Roman took total control over him. And right now Logan was in no position to hold his faculties. He looked blearily around the room without his glasses and Roman slid him into his lap, running soft hands over his bare skin. He was hot to the touch, his nerve endings all on fire from the session but that meant he tipped his head back against Roman's neck and moaned softly, drawing the sound out as Roman's hands delicately traced over his hips. "Does my beautiful baby want me to get you off again~?" He whispered into Logan's ear. "Make you all squirmy and coming until you have no coherent thought?"

Logan nodded and breathlessly gave a bunch of affirming noises, clearly already pretty incoherent. Roman wasted no time in trailing his fingers all over him, one hand running over his perked nipple before the other slid down over his freely springing cock. Logan moaned and closed his eyes, arching to the touch and gripping the couch cushions. Roman was slow, not wanting to work him up too fast because he knew he was still horny but this way it wouldn't be too insistent or hurt him. He stroked him steadily and teased the head of his leaking cock until Logan's eyes closed and he arched, thrusting into Roman's hand as another orgasm bubbled in waves and he spilled his load. It was so different than the fast racing orgasm. This one built slowly and steasily, his mushed thoughts all tumbling away from him in a wave.

"That's my good boy coming all nice for me~ Bet your brains all came out with that steady orgasm hmm?" He teased but Logan panted, too far into bliss to care what he was saying. He curled close when he was done, snuggling into Roman's protective grip. Roman just smiled and held his exhausted love. "Good boy Logan, such a good good boy. Sleep now ok?"

Logan didn't protest. 


End file.
